Spirited Back
by ecco-of-slytherin
Summary: Chichiro has a lonely life...until she follows her heart back to Haku...who's drunk -
1. Back again

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Spirited Away  
  
*It's been 6 years.6 years since I held his face next to mine..since I cried in his arms..since I fell in love...* Chichiro gazed sadly out of her apartment window. She was on her own now. Her father had fallen ill a few months after they returned from the Spirit World..and her mother..she left one day while Chichiro was at school..left a note and a large sum of money. ~ Dear Chichiro~ You are better off on your own. I will be fine. I promise to write to you every day! Love Always, Mother  
  
She never wrote. She never called. Chichiro snorted in disgust, and continued cooking her breakfast. At least she could manage on her own. The money from her Father's death and the money her Mother left her provided her with rent for years and years..yet she still held a job. * I may be a daydreamer.but I'm not stupid!* Chichiro thought to herself. Her mind kept drifting back to the Sprit World. *Do they miss me? Does he..* She shook her head.and made up her mind.  
"Nobody would miss me..if I went for a little while," She said to the squat, moss-covered statue in front of her. She shifted the heavy backpack on her shoulders and walked through the tunnel. The sun was just dipping below the trees, and she had to hurry, or she wouldn't make it onto the boat.  
She was just in time.the last of the passengers filed onto the barge as she slipped past them and hid at the back. Suddenly a large shadow cast over her. She timidly looked up into the face of the Radish Spirit. His eyes twinkled with happiness as he scooped her up and held her. Chichiro giggled and hugged him back. "It's good to see you are well, Radish-Sama!" He nodded happily and put her back down. She held his hand as they stepped off the boat. "Have a good evening!," She said, and bowed politely, before running up to the bridge. 


	2. Hangovers are fun

"SEN! SEEEENNN!" The frog-men waved at her from the bridge. She ran up to them with a large smile. "My my, how you've grown! Such a wonderful young woman you are!" Chichiro blushed and bowed politely. "This is a blessing! Finally.things will be happy again!" Chichiro looked up. "Happy? Why? What's wrong here?!" One of the frog-men leaned forward. "You see..after you left, Yubaba has given the business to Haku, so she can spend her time with Bou. Haku has had a lonely heart..he's drinks, until he falls down.he leaves for days on end! He's slowly killing his spirit!" Chichiro's heart sank.he missed her.she had to find him! The other frog- man took her into the Bath House gently. "Thanks for returning!" He whispered into her ear.  
Chichiro spent the first few moments meeting and greeting old friends. And seeked out Lin.who was once again scrubbing the old metal tub. And swearing up a storm. Chichiro stood over her and giggled. Rin looked up, and dropped her sponges. "Sen?! Is that you?! Oh my gods! You're back!" She lept up and gave her friend a tight hug. "I missed you.silly girl!" They cried, like sisters re-united. "We have to take you to Haku!!!" Rin grabbed Chichiro's arm and ran to the elevator.  
They reached the top floor.and it was even more creepy since her last visit. Cracked vases, torn paintings.it was in ruins. Rin seemed a little uneasy. "I'll be down in the bathing area, holler if you need help." Chichiro was alone.she knocked on the heavy door.which slowly opened. She heard the sound of glass breaking, and ran towards the main room.  
"Haku?!" Chichiro saw the drunken man before her. He was still the same. A few years older then herself, the same hair as well, only this time it hung like a curtain over his face. She smell of sake was thick in the air. "She-Sheeroow.*hic*" Haku stumbled towards a uneasy Chichiro, who by now, was backed against the wall. "Are you real?" He reached out and touched her cheek. His hand drew back as if it was burnt. He flipped the hair off his face and looked wide-eyed into her eyes. "You ARE real!!! I thought this was another illusion!" His arms wrapped around her....then he passed out. 


	3. Shower me with love

Haku opened his eyes. He could smell something wonderful.yet strange. His head ached as he held it in his hands. *I had another dream..about her..* He looked up and saw the blurry outline of someone.a female.sitting beside him. She giggled at Haku as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Chichiro?! You're here?!" She nodded. "Someone had to take care of you last night." He blushed, thinking about how strange it must have been for her to see him like that. "Anyways, I made you breakfast, it's eggs and toast. I know you're not used to this food, but it's one of the only things I know how to cook." Haku cautiously nibbled on a slice of this 'toast' food, and was impressed. He hungrily ate what was before him and smiled at Chichiro. "You may have a shower here, if you like.there are many private bathrooms here. Take your time" Chichiro smiled and thanked Haku as he opened one of the doors for her.  
Chichiro sighed. The warm water flowing down her back made her relax. She was quite nervous around Haku. Six years of fantasy, of love, of..impure thoughts *giggle*. Chichiro blushed. He was so handsome.his eyes seemed to look into her soul. She shuddered and smiled to herself.  
Meanwhile, Haku remembered that Chichiro didn't have any towels.he summoned two soft towels, and walked into the bathroom where Chichiro was.and dropped them. There she was.the woman from his thoughts and fantasies.naked. Chichiro make a strange noise and wrapped her arms around her, avoiding eye-contact. Haku picked up the towels and wrapped one around her blushing body. "Why are you so shy? I think you look beautiful." His eyes bore into hers. Chichiro's lip trembled as she spoke.barely as whisper.. "Haku, can I was your back?"  
Haku entered the shower first, nervous and feeling jumpy. He turned the water on and soon felt Chichiro's hands scrubbing his back. She looked in wonder at the small scars on his back. *From the time he almost died* She thought. Her thoughts were broken as she heard a deep moan escape Haku's lips. She blushed furiously and coughed softly. Haku smiled to himself. "So.you are as nervous as I am." They both laughed a little. Haku slowly turned himself around, his long dark hair soaked from the water. He looked shyly into Chichiro's eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you came back. I..we all missed you." Chichiro bowed her head.then suddenly looked up.*ok girl.don't look down! For the love of the gods..DON'T LOOK DOWN!* She met Haku's gaze and saw some hidden emotion in his eyes.love? Yes, that was there.but something else..lust. 


	4. 3 Heads and a gift

Haku's face slowly leaned forward. His trembling hands lay on her hips, oh so softly. His face stopped inches from hers. "Can.can I kiss you, Chihiro?" She nodded slightly and felt his lips touch hers. *I don't think he's ever kissed anyone before!* Chihiro's mind screamed. The innocent kiss blossomed into one full of passion. His lips were slippery, due to the water. His hands, slid over her abdomen, waist and hips. When they parted, both were panting and dazed. Slowly Haku turned off the water and led Chihiro by the hand into a large bedroom. They both stood there for the longest time..unsure.when all of a sudden, both were knocked onto the bed by an unseen force. "Oi Oi Oi!" The 3 heads bounced happily in front of the embarrassed couple. "Ok guys..out!" Haku tried not to look embarrassed as the head wiggled their eyebrows and smirked. Haku ran and shut the door.and locked it. He made his way back to Chihiro, who was curled up in the sheets and blushing to her toes.  
Haku crawled next to her and stroked her soft hair. "Chihiro.." He suddenly looked upset.almost to the point of tears. "Haku?! What's wrong? Tell me!" Chihiro held his hands tightly, pleading with her eyes. "Chihiro.if we do *cough* this..I-I don't think I can ever let you go. It would destroy me." He kept his head down. "Willyoustayherewithmeasmywife?" Chihiro looked at the flustered Haku in confusion. He cleared his throat again. "Will you stay here with me.*cough* and.errr.be my wife?" Chihiro was stunned. She was only 18.yet.yet she had no ties with her world.  
"Yes Haku. I will" She smiled, yet it disappeared when she saw that Haku had become very serious. "That means.you have to leave your mortal body behind." Chihiro gasped, then hardened her gaze. "If that's what it takes.I will. Will you be the one to do it Haku?" It was Haku's turn to be shocked."Chihiro.you trust me that much?" She nodded. "I will..but first.lets." His words were cut off by Chihiro's lips on his.  
His hands roamed her soft body, exploring her, testing her. Chihiro cooed like a dove below him, gasping for air as her need became more apparent. Haku smiled mischievously as he slid down her body, and gazed at her womanhood. His tongue darted out and tasted her. Chihiro writhed above, begging him to enter her. Haku brought himself at her opening, and took her. Chihiro cried out..as reality seemed to blur. 


End file.
